


Вокруг шум

by stanpool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Drama, Kind of a crossover with Stranger Things but also not, M/M, One-sided Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Ричи десять, и он впервые слышит шум в ушах. И кричит. И будит всю семью Тозиеров. Ему кажется, будто рой мух залетел в его ушную раковину, кружит в мозгу, не подыхает и не улетает прочь. И это совсем не то, что Ричи хотел бы испытывать.[АУ, в которой человек слышит шум в ушах, пока не встретит свою родственную душу. Или пока та не умрёт.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Вокруг шум

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть Джорджи, ХЭ. Вольное обращение с таймлайном фильма и книжным каноном
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ричи девять, и он болтает без умолку. Шутит шутки и получает за них от банды Генри. Иногда не шутит вовсе — и получает тоже. Как в тот раз, когда Ричи приходит домой, и Мэгги видит, что его очки сломаны и не подлежат ремонту. 

Мэгги так злится и так обречённо, разочарованно вздыхает, что Ричи мгновенно чувствует стыд. Он скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит на Мэгги, копируя её недовольное — всегда недовольное — выражение и позу, а затем топает наверх в свою комнату, где обматывает очки скотчем. И ходит в них весь год, отказываясь носить новые. Может быть, позоря этой выходкой маму и отца, но Ричи — хотите верьте, хотите нет — пофигу.

Ричи десять, и он впервые слышит шум в ушах. И кричит. И будит всю семью Тозиеров. Ему кажется, будто рой мух залетел в его ушную раковину, кружит в мозгу, не подыхает и не улетает прочь. И это совсем не то, что Ричи хотел бы испытывать.

Мэгги гладит его по волосам, и Ричи терпит, хотя ненавидит, когда его, как малыша, треплют по голове. Мэгги говорит ему, что всё нормально. Что как только он встретит ту самую, всё пройдёт. И когда шум в ушах не стихает ни на следующий день, ни на следующий-следующий, Ричи думает, что верить Мэгги не стоило в принципе.

Дело в том, что Ричи десять, отца часто не бывает дома, и его собственная мать большую часть времени просто не знает, что с ним делать. И поэтому не делает ровным счётом ничего.

Никаких сказок на ночь и поцелуев; никаких объятий и долгих зрительных контактов. Каждый день в семь часов Мэгги зовёт его к ужину, и следующие полчаса Ричи отчаянно прислушивается к работающему телевизору в гостиной, — только бы не умереть от скуки. 

Когда Ричи говорит Голосами или удивляется, как так вышло, что огромный зелёный монстр — самый нормальный из Мстителей, одновременно жуя и размахивая вилкой, Мэгги качает головой и просит его сесть ровно, не ёрзать и не говорить с набитым ртом.

Отец, по мнению Ричи, ладит с ним гораздо лучше. И ему нравятся его Голоса. Поэтому когда в конце недели он просит зайти, Ричи едва не вписывается в дверной проём — так сильно он скучал.

Обычно в отцовском кабинете тихо играет джаз, но сегодня у Уэнта явно чуть более романтическое — и наставительное — настроение, чем обычно. 

— Тебе придётся свыкнуться с этим, дружок, — говорит отец и его интонация — точь-в-точь Голос Ирландского копа. 

Уэнт дотрагивается до своих чуть топорщащихся ушей — вот он в кого, — и Ричи кажется, будто его собственные сейчас накалены до красноты и звенят, как колокольчики: 

— Или научиться _это_ чем-то замещать.

Ричи кивает и натянуто улыбается — с заметной щербинкой между крупными передними зубами. Отец же демонстрирует Ричи свою улыбку на миллион долларов, открывает окно и тайком, — пока не нагрянула мама, спрашивая, не намеревается ли он кончить от рака лёгкого, как Энди Кауфман или Дюк Эллингтон, — закуривает сигару. А в этот момент Фрэнк Синатра раскатисто поёт: « _Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк…_ ».

Ричи одиннадцать, и если он не занят домашкой, то слушает музыку или ходит в кино. Раз в неделю минимум, даже если в «Аладдине» нечего смотреть: крутят одно старое кино, а новинки появляются крайне редко и обычно с опозданием в два-три месяца.

Ричи особенно по душе «Индиана Джонс» и чёрно-белые фильмы с Чарли Чаплином, и он любит изображать голоса актёров на весь зал. В такие моменты на него всегда шикают, и когда Вероника Гроган — одноклассница и неудачная родственная душа — сидит на ряд выше, она бросает в Ричи попкорн, лишь бы он заткнулся. Ричи ловит его ртом: солёный.

В двенадцать Ричи часто ездит на карьер или на Пустошь с друзьями — такими же неудачниками, как он сам. С крупным малым, Беном, которого Ричи зовёт не иначе, как Стог, и который перевёлся в их школу в начале года. Бен — тоже жертва постоянных издёвок банды Генри, и он умеет мастерить всякое своими руками; причём такое, на что у Ричи не хватило бы ни терпения, ни головы. 

Бен умеет слушать, и не удивительно, что именно он впервые знакомит Ричи с «Уокмэн». Ричи допытывается, какую музыку Бен слушает, и когда он демонстрирует ему свою коллекцию кассет, Ричи смеётся над изобилием песен вроде «Don't Go Breaking My Heart». Как если бы в Дерри действительно жила родственная душа Бена, и он не был влюблён в само это чувство.

С Беном они не говорят про шум прямо — ни с кем не говорят, — но музыка действительно помогает Ричи сконцентрироваться. Помогает не думать, будто радиоприёмник Ричи Тозиера сломан, и поэтому он не может поймать нужную ФМ-волну.

Ещё у Ричи есть Майк. Он тоже рукастый, спокойный и заботливый без меры, и порой Ричи виснет на нём, как на лиане, крепко обхватив поперёк груди. 

Майк добрый, и когда он шутит, Ричи едва не складывается пополам. А иногда Ричи замечает, как глубоко задумывается Майк — и в такие моменты он выглядит так, словно пережил большую потерю, последствия которой ощущаются до сих пор. Однако об этом они не говорят тоже.

Майк — единственный, если не считать родителей Ричи, кто не жалуется на шум в ушах. И хотя он не слышал, чтобы Майк жаловался в принципе, с ним Ричи не шутит насчёт отсосов и девчонок, как делает всегда. Он лишь ободряюще хлопает Майка по плечу и получает скомканную, явно выжатую улыбку.

И, конечно, есть Денбро, которого никто, кроме матери, не зовёт Уильямом. (И, может быть, Ричи, которому нравится коверкать имена и всех бесить.) 

Большой Билл — самый крутой из них, и Ричи до сих пор неясно, как он затесался среди Неудачников. Как Билл вообще их собрал, ведь Билл, без шуток, всеобщий любимчик.

Билл — сертифицированно крутой парень. Ещё в детском саду он поцеловался с девчонкой, они поженились, и Билл подарил своей четырёхлетней избраннице кольцо из-под красной банки кока-колы. Точно как в дешёвой ТВ-драме. Или в Дерри-версии сказок «Дисней». Но главное — Билл и она по-прежнему здороваются при встрече. По мнению Ричи — это и есть успех. В этом вся мощь Большого Билла.

Билл, как и Ричи, большой музыкальный энтузиаст и ценитель, и они с ним часто пробираются в кабинет Уэнта, чтобы поставить одну из многочисленных пластинок. Подпеть «Friday I’m In Love» группы The Cure или, используя спины друг друга в качестве опоры, сидеть и молча слушать культовый шестой альбом Deep Purple. 

В такие дни шум в ушах Ричи практически исчезает, покидая его насовсем. И это странно, думает Ричи. А потому тогда и много лет спустя спрашивает себя: «Что, если?» 

Что, если Билл и есть его родственная душа? Но Ричи никогда не задаёт этого вопроса вслух и не проверяет свою теорию. 

Билл всегда считал его своим лучшим другом — братом, — и Ричи отплатит ему тем же. Слишком много они знают друг о друге такого, чего не знает никто, и Ричи не может предать их дружбу. Не может признаться Биллу в симпатии, не хочет давать себе ложных надежд. Ричи прислушивается и думает, что рядом с Биллом всё же шумит в ушах. Пускай и гораздо меньше, чем обычно.

*** * ***

Ричи тринадцать, осень в Дерри совсем не открыточного вида — она унылая, серая и дождливая.

Бен с его мамой уехали по делам, и Майк помогает семье с делами на ферме. Отец Ричи уехал в командировку, а у Мэгги по субботам собрание клуба чего-то там. Ричи не помнит точно, но речь не о клубе лучших матерей года.

Ричи слушает музыку — громко, как нельзя, когда в доме родители, — что-то пишет, практикует Голоса, и в два часа, когда ему кажется, будто прошла уже целая вечность и ещё парочка вечностей только предстоит, он решает без предупреждения нагрянуть к Биллу. 

Они виделись вчера все вместе: бросали камни в реку Кендускиг, соревнуясь, чей отскочит от воды чаще, чем у остальных, и курили какие-то дерьмовые сигареты, которые притащил Билл. Даже Бен сделал несколько затяжек. Они смеялись, и шутили, и в следующую их встречу Майк обещал принести свинговый «В»-диск деда для Ричи и свой старый набор нардов для Джорджи.

Встречаться сегодня никто из них не планировал, но Ричи не сомневается, что когда он заявится у Билла на пороге, тот не станет его прогонять. Может, заявит, что выбирая между домоседством и походом в «Аркадию», Ричи стоило выбрать последнее. Как будто Билл не в курсе, что в мире не найдётся причины, по которой он бы предпочёл игральные автоматы другу.

Дело вот в чём: даже если Билл начнёт нудеть и носа не покажет из книг, он всё равно захватит его внимание. И чем быть одному, уж лучше Ричи послушает, как Билл зловеще зачитывает «Маленьких женщин». Или беззаботно — жуткую жуть Лавкрафта. Как будто из них двоих вовсе не Ричи — болтун и главный пранкер Дерри.

Ричи подъезжает к дому Билла, звонит в дверь, и тот встречает его с опухшим носом и слезящимися глазами, в домашних штанах и рубашке. 

Билл рассказывает Ричи об уехавших по магазинам родителях, когда из-за его плеча показывается светловолосая макушка Джорджи. Он налетает на Ричи в пол-прыжка, стискивает его в объятиях, и Ричи ничего не стоит признать, что он любит брата Билла, как своего. (Как если бы братья и сёстры у Ричи были.)

— Выглядишь хреново, Большой Билл, — констатирует Ричи, хотя он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его сердце не сжимается от того, каким болезненно трогательным выглядит Билл — с всклокоченными волосами и красными щеками. Почти как тающая свеча с тлеющим огоньком.

— П-пошёл ты, Балабол.

— Правда, Билл. Тебе бы отдохнуть, — посерьёзнев продолжает Ричи, прежде чем хмыкнуть: — Не хотелось бы отдуваться на защите проекта по гражданственности в одиночку.

— Какая забота, — едко отмечает Билли и качает головой. — Но со мной всё нормально, Рич. Обычная пр-кх-кх… — говорит он сквозь кашель, — простуда. Я не… 

— Ты бледный как моль. Вот-вот хлопнешься в обморок. Так что либо ты идёшь спать сам, либо тебя уложу я. И в этот раз обойдётесь без секса, мистер, — поигрывая бровями, перебивает его Ричи, и Билл вздыхает, но подчиняется.

Ричи торжествующе поворачивается к Джорджи: 

— Что скажешь, дружище, я смогу подменить твоего братца-зануду на пару часов?

Джорджи радостно кричит:

— Йе-с-с!

И Билл не то смеясь, не то выкашливая последнее здоровое лёгкое называет их обоих предателями, а затем уходит наверх, и делать нечего. Ричи развлекает мелкого Денбро, пока старший слёг с гриппом, и ему нужно больше сна и горячего питья, чтобы побороть заразу и восстановиться.

Ричи играет с Джорджи в «Змеи и лестницы», и он — смышлёный малый, пускай его концентрация барахтается на том же, что у Ричи, уровне. То есть примерно на нуле.

Они играют несколько партий, и Ричи выигрывает лишь в одной. Это, во-первых, позволяет ему не слишком разочароваться в себе и в своей удаче, а во-вторых, делает её последней, заставляя Джорджи мгновенно остыть к игре.

Начинается дождь, и стук капель по крыше смешивается с шумом в ушах. Ричи помнит детали того дня всё хуже. Они — как выцветшая фотография. Воспоминания о том дне настигают Ричи лишь когда он сознательно воскрешает их в своей памяти.

Идёт дождь, и в доме Денбро никого из взрослых. Только они с Джорджи внизу, и Билл, который спит наверху — с испариной на лбу и ледяными ладонями. Ричи знает, потому что проверял его лоб, когда накрывал Билла одеялом и оставлял на его столе стакан воды и ибупрофен — просто на всякий случай.

Идёт дождь, они с Джорджи доиграли в «Змеи и лестницы», и Ричи разогревает им томатный суп. (Или куриный? Ричи помнит лишь механику своих действий — не вкус. Вот он открывает банку «Кэмпбелл» консервным ножом, стараясь не порезаться, вот ставит кастрюлю на плиту, на единственную нормально работающую конфорку, вот выливает в неё содержимое банки и разбавляет кипятком, и его живот урчит от голода.) Ричи разливает суп по тарелкам, и они съедают всё до последней ложки. Даже Джорджи, хотя едок из него тот ещё; единственное, что он уплетает с энтузиазмом — это яблочный пирог.

Недолго каждый из них занят своими делами, пока Джорджи не приносит бумажный кораблик, предлагая запустить его — _её_ — на улице. И большие умоляющие глаза Джорджи — не то, чему Ричи может противиться. Он лишь просит Джорджи одеться потеплее: не забыть про дождевик и резиновые сапоги — и сам спешит надеть куртку.

Джорджи выбегает на улицу, Ричи — следом, и они запускают кораблик в воду, наблюдая, как она бороздит тянущуюся вдоль дороги глубокую лужу, стремительно уплывая вперёд.

Шум в ушах, шум снаружи. И вдруг — чья-то тень, выросшая за его спиной.

Вот и всё, что Ричи помнит.

А затем — темнота.

Страх, сырость. Шум в ушах, но уже не мух — перфоратора. И Ричи мгновенно нечем дышать. На нём нет очков, всё размыто. Пахнет железом. И чем-то ещё… чем-то, от чего скручивает желудок, и Ричи тошнит. 

Он помнит привкус желчи на языке. Помнит холод и мерзкий стук в ушах. Чей-то крик. Как его трясёт и как Ричи отключается снова.

Больше ничего. 

Лишь мелькающие синие и красные огни. Звук полицейских сирен. Как его не слишком аккуратно вытаскивают из какого-то подвала. (И почему это всегда должен быть подвал?) Чем-то светят в глаза. Задают нелепые вопросы.

Ричи помнит круживших вокруг журналистов из местной газеты, людей с камерами, офицеров полиции Дерри и агентов в галстуке и костюме со значками ФБР. Он помнит, как засовывали в чёрный мешок тело мужчины в грязном костюме клоуна, с потёкшим гримом и широкой, безумной улыбкой. 

Однако он мало что помнит о самом похищении — во всяком случае ничего конкретного. Только этот жуткий, раскатистый смех, от которого кровь стынет в жилах. Испуганное лицо Джорджи. И как Ричи стиснул его маленькую ладонь в своей в тот последний раз. Как он пытался устроить побег… и как ничего не вышло. Как все попытки Ричи провалились, толком не начавшись. Как всё, что он сделал и что нет, оказалось бесполезным.

В день, когда Ричи спасли, мама рыдала взахлёб, и отец немногим отставал от неё. Уэнтуорт Тозиер был не из тех, кто стеснялся плакать на людях. 

Билл обнимал его, словно пострадал тут Ричи, словно успокаивать следовало именно его. И он дал волю слезам, лишь когда они разошлись по домам, и отчаяние Билла никто, кроме Ричи и любопытных соседей, не мог видеть. 

Билл крепко сжимал его плечи и тихо всхлипывал, а Ричи гладил его по спине. Он представлял скорбь Билла так остро, так явно, словно вбирал её в себя, и она причиняла ему боль физически. И в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Ведь это Ричи виноват в смерти Джорджи. Отчасти. _Нет_. Полностью и целиком.

Ричи помнит, как пережитое в тринадцать сделало его тем, кто не способен слышать по-нормальному. Заставило Ричи носить наушники, не снимая.

Как смерть Джорджи убедила Ричи, что если он не уследил за братом своего лучшего друга — значит, не достоин любви вообще. Поэтому искать и надеяться, что где-то там бродит его родственная душа — неоправданно и глупо.

Ричи рос, и всё время «после» было сплошной хреновой полосой. Несложно представить, каким жалким он был, раз даже Генри с его бандюганами не трогали Ричи до окончания школы. 

Кошки скребли у него на душе, но Ричи старался вести себя как обычно. Как и полагается Ричи Балаболу Тозиеру. Ведь меньшее, чего он хотел, — это расстраивать родителей и друзей. Психотерапевт выписал ему все необходимые препараты. К счастью, некоторые можно было растолочь и смешать — для ускорения процесса и усиления эффекта.

*** * ***

В шестнадцать Ричи окончательно подсел на «Аддерал», «Тайленол» и на крепкое снотворное Мэгги. И был ещё целый набор лекарств, который помогал шуму в ушах ненадолго стихнуть.

Ричи по-прежнему виделся с Большим Биллом, с Майком и Беном, но гораздо реже, чем прежде. Теперь он не знал, друзьями ли они были, или всему виной память прежних лет, все ещё державшая их вместе? Ричи не возражал против неведения, и он старательно избегал общения с Клубом, выдумывая всё новые причины, чтобы не приходить.

Поэтому когда в один из дней Ричи увидел Майка на лужайке возле дома, он никак этого не ожидал. Ричи как раз вышел покурить. В пачке «Кэмел», которую он купил ещё в день своего шестнадцатилетия, оставалась последняя — счастливая, как говорят, но Ричи давно перестал верить в удачу — сигарета.

Майк зашёл на веранду — скрипнули старые деревянные половицы — и теперь сверлил его взглядом. Ричи затянулся, плюхнулся в плетёное кресло, стараясь излучать уверенность, хотя совсем её не ощущал. Он ничего не ощущал уже давно и в принципе; только шум в ушах и эту тупую боль, очаги которой открывались регулярно и по всему телу.

Ричи потряс головой и поправил очки на переносице. Майк занял соседнее кресло. Помолчали.

— Помнишь, мы обсуждали шум в ушах? — начал Майк, и Ричи глянул на него с удивлением.

— Что-то не припомню такого, Майки, — сказал он с похабной улыбкой, — но не принимай на свой счёт. Я вроде как привык, что большинству нравится ебаться со мной молча.

— Так вот, я думаю, — не поведя и бровью, продолжил Майк. Настоящий кремень. — Думаю, что к шуму в ушах можно привыкнуть. Потому что хуже — действительно хуже всего — это тишина.

И хотя Ричи затянулся и хмыкнул, так ничего и не ответив, его мысли унеслись прямиком к Биллу. И к смерти Джорджи. Ко всему тому кошмару наяву.

Майк всё ещё что-то говорил. Ричи постарался снова сфокусироваться на его голосе.

— …Живёшь, как в вакууме. С одним только своим голосом, эхом разносящимся в голове.

Ричи прервал его, паясничая:

— В таком случае, Майки, хорошо, что я просто обожаю слушать себя.

И хотя он улыбался, вновь переключившись в режим балабола и шута, Ричи понимал, к чему Майк клонит. И, конечно, Ричи ненавидел себя.

Билл рос, но будто бы поблёкшим; не тем Биллом, которого Ричи помнил и знал. И смотреть на это было почти пыткой. 

Билл начал страшно заикаться и больше не излучал того света, который исходил от него раньше. Словно в нём, кроме любви к клетчатым рубашкам и к книгам, не осталось ничего от Билла «до». Иссякла вся его уверенность и жизнелюбие, не стало жёстких подколов. И это ранило Ричи так, что к шуму в ушах время от времени добавлялась дрожь в руках и невозможность дышать. Психосоматика, так ведь обычно говорят?

Клоун-маньяк подкосил не только семью Денбро или их с Биллом дружбу, но и весь город. И к тому моменту, когда пришло время рассылать заявления в колледж, Ричи хотел одного — сбежать.

Другие хотели строить карьеру, добиться чего-то в жизни или найти свою родственную душу, если не нашли её уже. Ричи же не мечтал ни о чём из этого. И как бы больно ни было матери и отцу, он точно не собирался идти по стопам Уэнта. Не хотел становиться стоматологом. Не планировал возвращаться в город вообще, пускай он и знал о решении Майка остаться в Дерри и учиться в местном университете, чтобы помогать семье. Ричи хорошим человеком, сыном и другом не был. И он не сомневался, что своим решением уехать, отдалиться и удалить себя из их жизней — из жизни Билла — предаёт своих настоящих, возможно, единственных друзей.

Ричи любил Неудачников, и он действительно — сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было ещё — любил Билла. И именно из-за этой любви Ричи планомерно убеждал себя и других в обратном. 

Что Ричи — сторчавшийся эгоист, и что он любит только себя. Что Дерри — та ещё дыра, и что он выше этого. Что Ричи уезжает и оставляет Неудачников без сожалений.

Пускай он и не уверен в своём решении на сто процентов. Даже получив письмо о предварительном зачислении в нескольких университетов, Ричи терзает себя одним и тем же банальным вопросом: «Что если?»

Что если ничего не выйдет? Что если лучше прекратить бороться и кончить, как Курт?

Однако Ричи быстро прерывает ход таких мыслей. Он никогда не поступит так с памятью Джорджи, и он ничего не сделает с собой ради Билла. Ричи должен, просто обязан жить.

Билл простил его. Он не был обязан, но сделал это. И пусть его жизнь не имеет значения, выбор Билла — имеет. У всего есть цена.

Ничто не затянет рубец на сердце Билла. Рубец на сердце самого близкого и дорогого человека в жизни Ричи. И единственное, что он может для него сделать — это отпустить. Не причинять боль одним своим видом, напоминающим о самом страшном событии в его — и в их — жизни.

Ричи — не соулмейт Билла. Не может его «починить» — по крайней мере не так, как Билл того заслуживает. И поэтому Ричи совершенно точно стоит уехать. 

Сжечь мосты. 

Забыть.

*** * ***

Ричи двадцать два, и ему повезло, что в Большом яблоке людям хватает своих забот и проблем, чтобы не интересоваться маньяками и убийствами почти десятилетней давности, да ещё и в другом штате.

Ричи учится в Штерне _(1)_ , и здесь он известен прежде всего как ведущий университетского радио и диджей большинства студенческих вечеринок; никаких жалостливых, понимающих взглядов на Ричи Тозиера — несостоявшуюся жертву клоуна-убийцы.

Для помощницы декана Анастейши Стил — Ричи продолжает коверкать имя Энн ей назло, наслаждаясь появляющимся на её лице смущённым румянцем — он всего лишь проблемный третьекурсник, которого так часто пытались вышвырнуть из университета, что Ричи явно идёт на рекорд. 

Сколько раз, кстати? Два? Три? Ведь теперь, сталкиваясь с Ричи в коридоре, Энн пресекает любую его попытку оправдаться, заявляя, что Ричи её не заболтать и что она не станет участвовать в очередной импульсивной попытке Ричи забрать документы. Она говорит, что это наверняка закончится тем же, чем и всегда: раскаянием Ричи в кабинете декана и сдачей долгов на протяжении всего следующего семестра, а ещё целой горой документов, которую Энн так или иначе придётся заполнять. И Ричи не пытается с ней спорить. В конце концов, в чём-то она права, хотя Ричи очень сомневается, что за три года Уэнтуорт Тозиер и впрямь стал ей ближе родного отца.

Ричи думает, что усмирить СДВГ не так просто даже с регулярным приёмом таблеток. И кто может его винить? Ричи и без того винит себя слишком часто. А Нью-Йорк готов вобрать в себя всё его отчаяние и безумие целиком.

Ричи помнит, как хотел стать стрит-арт художником в Бушвике. Или музыкантом в Бруклине. Или попрошайкой в районе Централ-парка. И всё бы ничего, думает Ричи, если бы не борьба Нью-йоркской мэрии с маргиналами и бездомными. 

Всё бы ничего, если бы не ожидания матери с отцом. Если бы не всепоглощающее чувство вины и не растущая день ото дня дыра в его душе, затягивающая и мрачная.

Ричи бы вообще обошёлся без чувств. Ему нравятся парни. И девушки — иногда. Ричи и так нормально живётся. Без соулмейта и без этой необходимости всегда любить, беречь и защищать. Жить без обременений гораздо проще. (И потому что не уберёг раз — не убережёт и второй.)

Ричи хочет просто жить; он ведь почти научился. Даже если это значит, что шум в ушах никогда не уйдёт. Ричи сжился с ним и с суматохой внутри, как сжился с наушниками. А вопросы об этой его странности он давно привык не замечать. Ему нормально — жить, не снимая наушников. Только жаль, что любимые «Уокмэн» вскоре пришлось сменить на наушники посовременнее, а вместо панк-рока и гранжа в его ушах теперь всё чаще играет хип-хоп, инди и попса.

Ричи на самом деле помешан на музыке. Из-за этого переживает свой диджейский успех. (Для кого-то — смехотворный, но Ричи плевать. Ожидания других его давно не трогают.)

Музыка помогает ему оттянуться. Отключиться. Помогает жить. И когда Ричи микширует, когда ставит свою любимую музыку, а колонки орут так, что биты разгоняют сердце, почти замещают пульс, шум в его ушах почти исчезает. 

В клубе, в баре или на вечеринке Ричи может забыться. Может снять наушники, отрешиться от шума в ушах и более-менее свободно дышать. 

К тому же теперь его приглашают играть свои сеты за деньги. И это, считает Ричи, небольшой, но успех. Он не совсем идиот и не метит на место второго Фрэнка Оушена. (Второго такого просто нет.)

*** * ***

Ричи стоит на светофоре, и хотя бы что-то в Нью-Йорке не меняется никогда. Только не это бесконечное ожидание. Потому что светофоры здесь всюду, и поток людей и машин настолько велик, что иначе дорогу не перейти. Даже Ричи вынужден соблюдать правила.

Учёбы сегодня нет, а следующая смена в «Старбакс» начнётся только завтра. И пускай работа там — не предел его мечтаний: «Старбакс» не какая-то охренительная звукозаписывающая или киностудия, и даже не клуб в Сохо, куда Ричи звали лишь раз, в подработке в «Старбакс» свои плюсы. Первый: жажда кофеина Ричи всегда утолена. Второй: чаще, чем иногда, у них бывают симпатичные клиенты, а иногда и очень известные симпатичные клиенты. (Однажды Ричи лично взял заказ у самого Патрика Стюарта! И когда он передал ему стакан флэт-уайт с криво нарисованным знаменитым фейспалмом Пикара, сэр Патрик не только не оскорбился, но даже подмигнул Ричи и согласился сделать с ним селфи.) В конце концов, это же Нью-Йорк, и все без исключения здесь заходят в «Старбакс» за кофе — конечно, если ещё не перешли на чай из семян чиа. (Та ещё дрянь на его вкус.)

Ричи ёжится от ледяного ветра, но даже не пытается застегнуть куртку. К обеду обещали потепление, но вот уже пять, а холодно так, что мёрзнут яйца — его и куриные из «Уол Фудс».

Шум в ушах на сей раз заглушает неожиданно ободряющая — как для Бена Ховарда, — но пассивная и слишком мелодичная — как для трека, который идёт вслед за быстрой, агрессивной читкой Кендрика Ламара — «Только любовь» _(2)_. И откуда такое в его плейлисте? Впрочем, от песен про любовь, даже если очень постараться, никуда не деться. И они — самые красивые. Это тоже надо признать. Даже такому убеждённому цинику.

Светофор наконец переключается, и Ричи переходит дорогу. Затем ещё одну и ещё, пока не упирается в знакомые двери общежития. Ричи поднимается на свой этаж, заходит в их со Стэном комнату и, не снимая кеды, идёт разбирать пакеты. Ричи кладёт яйца, овощи и молоко в холодильник, что-то убирает в морозилку, что-то — в кухонный шкаф, стараясь класть всё на свои места, чтобы ненароком не выбесить Стэна. То, что Стэнли вообще продолжает жить с таким свинтусом и хаотиком, как Ричи, и до сих пор его не убил, — чудо само по себе. 

Ричи открывает банку содовой, матерится и скулит от боли, когда задевает порожек ногой, и обессилено падает на свою незастеленную кровать. 

Зарывшись носом в подушку Ричи думает: «Это общага, детка». И что каким бы беспомощным он ни был в быту, как бы ни страдал, пробивая товары в зоне самообслуживания, настала его очередь покупать продукты. Да и Стэн — не по доброте душевной, а узнав Ричи очень хорошо за два года их дружбы — написал ему подробный список того, что и где купить.

Сформулированные Стэном правила их общежития даже шли Ричи на пользу — Стэн неплохо его вышколил. Такими темпами он не только научится регулярно мыть за собой посуду и готовить не подгоревшую, вполне съедобную яичницу, но и осилит рецепт шакшуки.

*** * ***

Клуб, в который его пригласили, выглядит не слишком весело. И это же он, Ричи Тозиер, которому только смех и подавай.

Высокое грязно-коричневое здание на отшибе затесалось среди десятков таких же — с раздолбанным подъездом и широкими окнами. Если бы Ричи не был тут частым гостем, он бы вряд ли нашёл вход, потому что делать вывески или привлекать к своему заведению лишнее внимание здесь не принято. 

Схема популярности предельно проста: кто знает, тот знает. И это не подразумевает какой-то особой секретности. Обычная предосторожность на случай, если сюда решат заглянуть копы с проверкой, или детишкам до двадцати одного захочется напиться в хлам. (Ричи помнит, как ещё недавно он сам был таким, и как ему приходилось использовать поддельное удостоверение, лишь бы заполучить один паршивый Лонг Бич.) 

Ричи проходит внутрь, и всё здесь выглядит плюс-минус так же, как в половине клубов и баров Бруклина, ставших популярными за последние несколько лет. Минимализм соседствует с лёгкой, больше показной, чем действительной, раздолбанностью. 

Стены неровные, с выглядывающей старой кирпичной кладкой, добротный пол и интерьер в светлых тонах. Со сложным многоуровневым освещением и яркими, провокационными плакатами. Тут и там раскиданы забавные глупости, на первый взгляд, свезённые сюда с блошиных рынков в Европе — откуда-нибудь из Парижа или Берлина, — но на деле, у Ричи есть свой инсайдер, всё это дерьмо куплено в ближайшем «Уолмарт» или заказано по большому дисконту в «Амазон». Качественная посуда тоже при них. В прошлый раз Ричи не удержался и своровал одну пепельницу.

— А тебе вообще можно здесь находиться, дорогуша? — встречает его рыжая бестия. И она ведь ненамного старше Ричи, ну серьёзно?

Ричи так и говорит:

— Серьёзно? — и гримасничает смертельную обиду, а затем садится за высокий барный стул и кидает рюкзак на соседний.

Подцепляет один наушник и кривится. Музыка, которая играет в баре сейчас, тихая и ненапряжная. Кантри. Короче, полная туфта.

Макс замечает его выражение лица и понимающе хмыкает:

— Согласна, та ещё фигня, но я люблю Тейлор Свифт. В любом случае… жажду твоих новых сетов и ремиксов, — и, поймав себя на неосторожном выборе слов, она приставляет палец к его губам. Чтобы Ричи — а он ведь и правда собирался — не сморозил очередную слащаво-пафосную чушь про секс и про их жаждущие друг друга чресла. 

Секса между ними не будет. Макс сразу дала ему это понять. Ещё в тот раз, когда они впервые напились после её смены, а Ричи взял и рассказал Макс всё о своём прошлом. Ну, почти всё. Не упоминания конкретных дат и ничьих имён. 

Ричи тогда потянулся к её губам, а Макс покачала головой, сказав, что парни из маленьких городов с жутким прошлым — не её тип. И у Ричи как отрубило; шум в ушах барабанил как и всегда.

Они с Макс ещё поболтали о том, о сём, разделили на двоих дюжину шотов текилы и выпили за то, чтобы ни одна жуть, произошедшая в детстве, не повторилась ни с кем из них или их близких впредь.

После той памятной пьянки Ричи блевал всё утро, но, в отличие от Макс, ему хотя бы не пришлось идти на работу. 

— Ты точно петь не умеешь?

Ричи качает головой:

— Точно, — и добавляет с ухмылкой: — Но я умею пить.

Макс улыбается шире:

— А это уже не точно.

И она не совсем неправа, но выпить ему наливает. Клюквенный морс с каплей водки. 

Ночь предстоит долгая и вряд ли она будет нежна.

*** * ***

В клубе шумно. В клубе душно. И хотя его пригласили всего на несколько диджей-сетов, Ричи остаётся здесь дольше — просто из любви к этому месту. 

Пританцовывая, он огибает целующиеся парочки и небольшие компашки в центре зала и целенаправленно идёт к барной стойке, чтобы налакаться. Всё-таки лучшее в этом празднике жизни — возможность забыть про наушники, про шум в ушах, про одиночество и тоску. 

Колонки орут так, что собственные мысли не слышно. Ощущение странное, но классное. Даже слишком. И Ричи бы решил, что всё это как-то уж слишком подозрительно, но прошли те времена, когда он гонялся за призраками своего детства. Когда гонялся за кем-то столь эфемерным, как родственная душа.

Может, никакого соулмейта у него и нет. Может, Ричи вообще их выдумал, и когда он выйдет из клуба, звон в ушах прекратится. Может, такой будет вся его последующая жизнь: вокруг шум, а внутри зияющая пустота. Но и к ней — как до этого к шуму — Ричи привыкнет. 

У бара не протолкнуться, и Макс занята: слушает заказы, отмеряет алкоголь на глазок и разливает по бокалам, смешивает коктейли в шейкере. Ричи отвоёвывает себе место за стойкой и только тогда замечает, что Макс увлечена общением с кем-то другим. Она тоже рыжая, только черты у той, _другой_ , острее, веснушки ярче, и в её по-мальчишески коротких волосах больше пламени — Ричи почти влюблён. 

Они с Макс не то чтобы очень похожи, — совсем не похожи, если честно; и Ричи видит разницу, он не какой-то там рыжий расист, — но количество рыжих красоток рядом с ним разительно увеличилось за последние сутки, и в этом есть что-то зловещее. У Ричи что, больше не будет секса? Иисус покарает его за бисексуальность и за язык без костей?

К болтовне двух рыжих Ричи особо не прислушивается. Покорно ждёт, когда Макс освободится и отдаст ему его стандартный заказ — ром с колой и много-много кубиков льда. 

Сейчас Ричи выпьет две порции, как обычно, станцует несколько отвязных танцев с незнакомцами, выкурит сигарету и побредёт к метро. В общежитие, где Стэн наверняка шпилит свою обожаемую Патрицию. Если Ричи поторопится, он успеет ко второму акту. Потому что Стэн даже трахается строго по расписанию. А смущать и ставить его в неловкое положение — то, ради чего Ричи живёт.

Макс ставит перед ним стакан, и Ричи осушает его в несколько глотков, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение немногим после. (Наверное, давно не ел, объясняет себе Ричи, потому что даже на пустой желудок алкоголь так быстро его не берёт.) Ещё и этот забившийся в нос запах анисовой водки, на которую Ричи после той памятной пьянки с Макс взял за правило не налегать.

Всё это странно, но в целом — пофиг. Чего только не случается в Нью-Йорке.

Ричи оставляет чаевые на стойке, спрыгивает с барного стула и уже собирается ворваться на танцпол, когда спотыкается о чью-то ногу.

— Чёрт!

— Сходи к офтальмологу! — слышит Ричи недовольный возглас и смотрит наверх, не без труда собирая все свои раскоординированные конечности воедино и медленно поднимаясь с пола. 

Погодите-ка. Значит на Ричи сейчас наехало вот это милое создание — метр семьдесят с кепкой, в яркой толстовке и с карими глазами, как у героя аниме? И этот парень не просто наехал на Ричи — он вначале сам поставил ему подножку, а затем сделал вид, будто это не его вина? Что среди них вообще есть виноватые?

Мило и дерзко. Ричи уже без ума.

Он поправляет очки и улыбается незнакомцу своей фирменной улыбкой. 

Обычно это полный провал, но глаза незнакомца расширяются, на его щеках появляется румянец — или это свет так удачно подкрашивает в ярко-алый его лицо? — и Ричи с удивлением отмечает: работает. Чары Ричи Балабола Тозиера в действии. Ништяк!

— Зачем? — соображает, что надо бы наконец ответить Ричи. — Я вижу тебя и так, Дюймовочка.

— Бип-бип, — надувшись, говорит незнакомец. И это мило. Ну серьёзно. Ричи даже забыл, куда шёл.

На танцпол, напоминает он себе. Точно. Но не двигается с места и стоит, как приклеенный. 

Что-то в этом парне есть. Ричи прямо чувствует.

— Ты милый, — честно говорит Ричи. Потому что не знает — _и не может_ — сказать что-то ещё. — Только и всего.

Парень, кажется, вновь краснеет — почти сливаясь со своей толстовкой, — а затем испуганно озирается по сторонам. Выглядывает кого-то в зале.

Вот и намёк, верно? Сейчас к Ричи подойдёт та самая рыжая красотка и даст ему по лицу за неуместные подкаты. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось! (Распластаться на полу перед таким симпатягой — тозиеровская версия «хорошо».) Но теперь Ричи, как настоящий слабак в рукопашном бою и джентльмен, даст избить себя ревнивой женщине. И не то чтобы это произойдёт с ним впервые… М-да.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Ричи, потому что ему всё равно нечего терять, и в ту же секунду включается трек Dua Lipa.

В клубе начинается дикий слэм. Точно внешние силы подталкивают Ричи к Симпатяге, и он повторяет свой вопрос практически ему на ухо:

— Зовут тебя как, говорю? Я Ричи. Ричи Тозиер зовусь, веселить людей стремлюсь.

Мистер Симпатяга вздрагивает.

— Эдди, — растерянно выдыхает он. Глаза Эдса словно блюдца, зрачки расширены, и Ричи ловит себя на безумной по силе и желанию мысли: Ричи _нужно_ его поцеловать.

Никогда такого не было и вот опять. Ха.

— Если ты не из этих, ну… — начинает свою обычную предупредительную чушь Ричи. 

Он тоже не из этих. И _эти_ — это вообще кто? Как их и себя среди них выделить? А главное — стоит ли? 

И поскольку с разговором у них всё равно не клеится ни хрена, Ричи продолжает: 

— Если та рыжая за барной стойкой — девушка твоя, и ты, ну. Не заинтересован, трали-вали… Я пойму, вот. Чего тут не понять. Но ты милый, Эдс! Настолько, что я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы… Чтобы не… — и он щиплет Эдди за щёку, прежде чем сделает и скажет что-то ещё: — Чтобы не потрепать тебя за щёки. И за кое-что ещё. 

Ричи наконец закрывает варежку и широко улыбается, а Эдди... он не выглядит довольным.

Чёрт! Ну ещё бы. Ричи и его длинный язык убьют его. 

— Упс.

Выражение лица у Эдса нечитаемое, но он хотя бы перестал смотреть по сторонам. 

Красивый он. Этот Эдди. Обидно, если секс-революция прошла мимо него, и Ричи не обломится нифига. Настоящий провал для фонда парней с красивыми губами, и глазами, и задницей, и… всем.

— Не называй меня Эдс, — максимально нелогично отвечает Эдди на его не то чтобы логичную и преимущественно бессвязную тираду. — И нет. Я не… То есть ты… И её зовут Бев! Но это… Ты тоже понравился мне сразу, Ри…

— Ричи, — напоминает он, улыбаясь. 

— Я в курсе! — рявкает Эдди. 

А затем — он снова самый милый человек в этом клубе. Милый и очаровательный. 

Ричи хочет засосать его прямо здесь и сейчас, как в ромкоме про вампиров. И не отпускать. Хотя бы этой ночью-утром — не отпускать. Разве он так многого хочет?

— Мне… — начинает Эдди. — Мне бы подышать. Чуть-чуть. Хочешь?..

— Да, конечно. Идём, — отвечает Ричи, не думая. Но если попридержать коней и разобраться — вдруг весь шарм спадёт? Ну выйдут они на улицу, — и что будет дальше? 

Ричи не хочет обламывать себя уже сейчас, когда ни к чему серьёзному нет и предпосылок. Они с Эдсом даже не целовались. Пусть хотя бы в голове Ричи у них останется шанс на отличный поцелуй. На поцелуй, который не омрачён — наверняка провальным — тестом на родственную душу. 

Ричи ведь может помечтать?

— Ты иди, а я сейчас, окей? Только заберу свои шмотки. Макс для меня их стережёт.

Эдди приподнимает одну бровь, скрещивает руки на груди. Ух, какой недоверчивый!

— Разрешите вначале наведаться к писсуару, сеньор, а затем я весь ваш? — шутит Ричи, и Эдди закатывает глаза, шумно вздыхает, но послушно идёт к выходу.

В туалет Ричи, конечно, заглядывает, но в основном этот манёвр рассчитан для того, чтобы достать из рюкзака наушники, получить благословение Макс и вылететь из клуба с пачкой сигарет, зажигалкой и лёгким возбуждением в штанах. 

О последнем, однако, он и виду не подаст. Слово скаута. Ричи — последний, с кем стоит влезать в любовную авантюру. Ему ли этого не знать.

*** * ***

Не то чтобы Ричи ожидает чего-то подобного, выйдя из клуба.

На улице похолодало, но на Эдди всё та же розовая толстовка — и больше ничего. Он лишь натянул на голову капюшон и надел поверх толстовки поясную сумку.

Услышав звук открывшейся-закрывшейся двери, Эдди оборачивается и быстро, даже агрессивно идёт к нему. 

Ричи теряет весь запал.

— Что?.. — удивлённо начинает он, но Эдди не даёт ему закончить.

Он едва не наступает на носки его кед и смотрит на Ричи снизу вверх, как-то особенно пристально изучая его лицо, а затем хмурится. 

Что, блин, не так?!

— Заткнись и снимай грёбаные наушники, — вдруг приказывает Эдди. И говорит он это так, словно велит Ричи снять штаны.

— Что? — вырывается у Ричи. 

Потому что и правда: что? В их мире сосаться под Шопенгауэра или Бибера — обычное дело, вопрос вкуса. Дополнительное средство индивидуальной защиты. Не надел презик — и ты залетел (ну, не он, не Ричи, но в целом), снял наушники — и ты в заднице, ведь правда буквально накрывает тебя шумной волной с головой.

В этом смысле оголить жопу для Ричи проще сердца. Что насчёт наушников… он не так уверен.

Ричи не может снять их, просто не может. Не хочет обломаться и обломать. И дышать из-за этого становится… как-то тяжеловато. 

— Заткнись и снимай наушники, Ричи, — повторяет Эдди уже спокойнее, как ребёнку.

И гудящие автомобили вокруг и ветер нисколько не помогают Ричи думать. Вот ни капельки. Совсем.

У Ричи какая-то путаница в сознании, а у Фрэнка в его ушах — парень, симпатичный как девчонка _(3)_. Что ж, Фрэнку везёт. 

Так и про Эдди можно сказать, думает Ричи. Даже если сравнивать его с девчонками он бы не стал. Но не в привлекательности дело. 

Эдди не его пока. Такого разговора между ними не было. Да никакого не было. Может, Эдди и не его вообще — в глобальном, вселенском масштабе. Мир соулмейтов сосёт, вот что Ричи знает точно.

И пока Ричи думает о всякой херне, Эдди берёт инициативу в свои руки. Встаёт на цыпочки, зарывается ладонями в его волосы, тянет на себя и целует Ричи в губы. Напирает, вынуждая его открыть рот. И когда Ричи подчиняется, Эдди овладевает им словно бы целиком.

Оказывается, это приятно. Чувствовать нетерпеливо прижимающегося к нему Эдса — и больше ничего.

Стоп. Стоп, _стоп_.

Ричи распахивает глаза. И Эдди чуть отстраняется, сразу становясь на полголовы ниже. У него волосы кудрявятся, чуть оттопырены уши, хоть и не слишком, и это так ми…

 _Мило_. 

Ричи прокручивает эту мысль снова. И снова. И за ней не следует резонанса. 

Ни шума, ни звона в ушах. Ничего.

Эдди улыбается нервно — румянец едва подсвечивает редкие веснушки на его щеках и носу, — и Ричи зеркалит улыбку. 

В руках у Эдди его наушники.

— Понял наконец, придурок, — победно заявляет Эдди и льнёт к нему, чтобы обнять.

А Ричи впервые за двенадцать лет тихо.

**Вместо эпилога**

Всё-таки в этой толстовке Эдди выглядит, как самый настоящий сладкий, покрытый аппетитным розовым кремом капкейк. 

И, конечно, Ричи смело озвучивает свою мысль:

— Может, вместо Эдди-спагетти мне нызывать тебя Капкейком? А что? Очень даже созвучно.

Эдди сверлит его убийственным взглядом:

— Рискни, — а затем добавляет: — И если до этого было непонятно, Ричи, то повторюсь: называть себя Эдди-спагетти я тоже запрещаю.

— Тогда как же мне тебя называть? Ты ставишь крест на всех моих вариантах. Ну же, Эдс! — канючит Ричи. — Дай мне что-то, за что я смогу ухватиться, — ухмыляется он и целует картинно обиженного Эдди в висок.

Целует его нос, щёки, его губы. И они — как Ричи не понял сразу! — пахнут той самой анисовой водкой.

Эдди молчит какое-то время, рвано дышит, но не отцепляется от Ричи ни на секунду. А затем сам прикусывает его нижнюю губу и слишком озорно и заигрывающе ему подмигивает. 

— Всё просто. Зови меня моим именем.

Когда он с Эдди, лыбу с лица не стереть, думает Ричи, и это факт.

— Могу и своим.

На что Эдди предсказуемо — хотя они знакомы сколько? Несколько дней? Часов? — закатывает глаза и мотает головой.

Он проводит рукой по волосам Ричи — бережно и на удивление совсем не раздражающе — и поправляет его очки.

— Серьёзно, Ричард, — голосом того киноактёра с телом Аполлона начинает Ричи. И, если подумать, их с Эдди полные имена вполне могли бы посоревноваться в пафосности. 

Он так и говорит: 

— Ещё непонятно, чьё имя — твоё или Эдварда — скорее подойдёт члену королевской семьи.

И когда Эдди называет его дураком, Ричи, поддавшись внезапному порыву, закидывает его себе на плечо.

Эдс кричит и проклинает Ричи, безрезультатно колотя его по спине, не сдаваясь и не замолкая.

— Бип-бип, Ричи! — слышит он Эдса, который, Ричи уже понял, этими конкретными словами пытается выбить из него дурь и заставить Ричи вести себя прилично. Или хотя бы опустить его на землю.

Жаль, что заставить Ричи вести себя прилично — самая проигрышная затея из всех. 

Да и отпускать Эдди он совершенно точно не планирует. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Школа бизнеса Леонарда Н. Штерна при Нью-Йоркском университете.  
> [2] «Only Love» — Ben Howard.  
> [3] Фрэнк Оушен — рэпер, музыкант, фотограф и просто талантливый человек. Здесь также идёт речь о его треке «Chanel».  
> 


End file.
